farm_frenzyfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Обсуждение проекта:Избранные статьи
__TOC__ Рецензирование Коллеги, я тут обсудил идею рецензирования с человеком, написавшим в жизни десятки рецензий, и у нас родилась следующая идея. Исходили мы из того, что писать подробную рецензию - дело муторное и долгое, и профессионал вряд ли захочет тратить много времени на статью, которая может быть изменена любым редактором. Нужно искать компромисс между временем рецензента и полезностью этой оценки для Википедии. Возникла мысль сделать анкету, по которой профессионал сможет оценить параметры, критически важные для энциклопедической статьи. Создается локальный подпроект "клуб друзей" или "клуб рецензентов" Википедии, в который принимаются профессионалы, готовые время от времени давать небольшой анализ статьи. Могу привлечь пару-тройку таких людей (музыка, астрономия). Например такая анкета: Мне кажется, это было бы полезно, например, крайне важный для википедии вопрос релевантности источников. Как вам идея, коллеги? Divot 22:16, 24 января 2011 (UTC) : Если вот ЭТО будет принято, увы, придётся мне с Вики распрощаться. В реальной жизни деваться некуда от подобного рода шаблонов, но если и в этом оазисе интеллектуального отдохновения возобладают те же тенденции - яду мне, яду!--Dmartyn80 22:19, 24 января 2011 (UTC) Что именно вас смущает в такой оценке? Возьмем избранную статью по музыке Фри-джаз. Обратите внимание, что 90% ссылок в статье на онлайновые источники (новости, радио, анонсы событий, некрологи и пр.). Среди ссылок я нашел только 4 ссылки на офлайновые профильные источники по фри-джазу . Может ли избранная статья быть написана фактически только основе найденных онлайновых источников? Вот смотрите, на Guerino Mazzola, Paul B. Cherlin. Flow, Gesture, and Spaces in Free Jazz — Towards a Theory of Collaboration. статья ссылается 2 раза, один раз при вольной характеристике фри-джаза, второй раз в байке о том, что в саду щебетали птицы. Второй профильный источник используется для утверждения "Одной из ключевых особенностей европейского фри-джаза было стремление многих исполнителей к привнесению в свои выступления разнородных элементов — например, некоторых черт различных музыкальных традиций Европы (включая военную музыку) и даже марксистской пропаганды" и "Непростой была судьба свободного джаза в СССР, где, по мнению музыковеда Тодда Дженкинса, гонения на так называемое «дегенеративное искусство» были аналогичны гитлеровским". Это все, что можно почерпнуть из профильных источников??? Для музыковеда тут не будет даже вопроса, он мгновенно скажет, статья с такими источниками вообще не может быть энциклопедической. Это я только обратил внимание на источники. Посмотрим на определение. Вот как характеризует фри-джаз Гроув: "It is probably best defined by its negative characteristics: the absence of tonality and predetermined chord sequences; the abandonment of the jazz chorus structure for loose designs with predefined clues and signposts; an avoidance of ‘cool’ instrumental timbres in favour of more voice-like sounds; and often the suspension of jazz pulse for a free rubato". То есть, главный музыкальный признак фри-джаза (на то он и фри!), это отсутствие тональности и заранее заданных аккордовых последований. Это и есть главная музыкальная характеристика фри-джаза. В главе "Стиль" об этом нет ни слова, зато сказано "фри-джаз фактически перестал зависеть от строгой и заранее определённой структуры" (Ссылка на краткую историю джаза для начинающих. Могу представить как начинающий вникает в смысл слов "перестал зависеть от строгой и заранее определённой структуры"). Опять же, музыковеду достаточно бегло посмотреть на эту секцию чтобы сразу сказать, тут о музыкальном стиле не написано. Я ведь не предлагаю жестко связать рецензию и статус статьи. Выборы отдельно, рецензия отдельно. При выборе рецензия может учитываться, а может и нет. Но ведь она может реально помочь сделать правильный выбор. Divot 23:17, 24 января 2011 (UTC) P.S. Кстати, ни одного источника из приведенных в библиографии статьи "Фри-джаз" в большом Гроуве, в статье в Википедии нет. А ведь там только по фри-джазу приведены 5 книг, не считая общих исследований. Divot 23:33, 24 января 2011 (UTC) : Мне кажется, что и в нынешнем состоянии ничто не мешает профессионалу высказаться о статье. Но почему-то никто из музыковедов статью о фри-джазе не читал. Я думаю, не стоит рецензию превращать в выставление оценок, слишком формально. Я бы предпочел рецензирование в форме некоторого связного текста, но при этом, если это написано действительно специалистом, она должна учитываться в первую очередь (если «при выборе рецензия может учитываться, а может и нет», то никакого смысла в ней не будет). Естественно, всё должно проводиться на добровольной основе, то есть потенциальный рецензент всегда может отказаться, это не должно превращаться в обязанность. Мне, например, часто просто лень или некогда читать статьи по моей тематике. --Sinednov 07:35, 25 января 2011 (UTC) :: Я не предлагаю давать только оценки, естественно они должны сопровождаться комментариями, но для минимизации времени рецензента, а привлечь его будет не так просто, денег мы за это не платим, и возникла мысль сделать анкету. Разница как между свободным экзаменом и тестом. В теории свободный экзамен, конечно, лучше, но если есть достаточное количество экзаменационного времени и компетентных экзаменаторов. На данный момент у нас этого нет. Появятся, ничего не мешает получать свободные рецензии. Давайте с чего-то начинать, потому как у меня сомнения в реальном качестве хороших и избранных статей. Так, моя хорошая статья История Венеции вызвала при номинации только формальные претензии по оформлению, при том что у меня нет ни малейших сомнений что при описании такого объемного явления я, будучи непрофессионалом, допускал ошибки фактические, методологические и пр. Divot 08:37, 25 января 2011 (UTC) ::: Я согласен, что все мы так или иначе дилетанты и допускаем ошибки (хотя они в значительной степени устраняются за счет проверяемости по ссылкам). Но я не могу понять, как отсутствие «компетентных экзаменаторов» оправдывает введение системы оценок. Ведь специалистов от этого не прибавится, поэтому надо ориентироваться на тех, что есть. Я исхожу из того, что всё должно быть добровольным, то есть никаких формальных новых правил вводить не надо. Формализм губит дело. Всё, что мы можем сделать, — это предложить специалисту (а он может отказаться) высказаться по статье, мол, у нее такие-то плюсы и минусы, и в конце заключение типа «сойдет и так», «надо доработать» или «не пойдет в любом случае». И насчет минимизации времени: я бы например долго думал, какую оценку ставить, гораздо проще написать текст, тем более все равно обоснование своего мнения надо давать. --Sinednov 09:16, 25 января 2011 (UTC) :::: Если это не условная Кампания по приданию Низами статуса национального азербайджанского поэта, где сталкиваются интересы, то никто по ссылкам ничего не проверяет. Даже если и проверит, то максимум это будет совпадение цифр и слов, а для проверки корректной передачи смысла надо вчитываться в источник, проверять его авторитетность, актуальность на момент написания статьи, профильность и пр. С рецензией дело добровольное, хочешь пиши анкету, хочешь давай развернутый комментарий. Мои источники предпочли вариант анкеты. По крайней мере такой вариант им можно предоставить. Еще раз отмечу, я не предлагаю избирать статью на основе внешней рецензии, может оказаться что таковой у нас просто не будет за отсутствием рецензента. Рецензии, это дополнительный механизм для улучшения качества статей, в чем собственно и состоит задача Википедии. Если же статья избрана, и прошла профессиональное рецензирование, то это повышает гарантии качества статьи, что необходимо каким-то образом отметить. Divot 09:54, 25 января 2011 (UTC) ::::: Ну если так, то не имею ничего против, просто и раньше ничто не мешало всё это делать и привлекать спецов. Так что не уверен, что что-то сдвинется в этом плане. С другой стороны, статьи в википедии — это особый жанр, так что лучше просто приглашать людей писать статьи :) --Sinednov 10:05, 25 января 2011 (UTC) :::::: Профессионал обычно не станет писать статьи, которые может изменить любой участник. А вот в консультации по сложным вопросам мне еще никто не отказывал Divot 19:23, 26 января 2011 (UTC) *Отличная идея, я уверена, это улучшит качество статей. В англовике в тестовом режиме ввели нечто подобное в ряде статей, см. внизу страницы. Но там собирают vox populi, а у нас нужно подумать, как это можно интергрировать в Проект:ИС. То есть страницы Проекта еще нет, но Владимир Соловьев обещал сделать болванку. Victoria 11:02, 25 января 2011 (UTC) * Не нужно забюрокрачивать проект. А тем более приглашать сторонних "профессионалов", которые зачастую не понимают принципов Википедии. Участники сами вполне могут решить путём обычного обсуждения - достойна ли статья звёздочки или нет. Скоро выдвижение в ИС превратится в аналог написания кандидатской диссертации - резензисты сторонние, какие-то дополнительые рамки, процедуры, ограничения, и т.д. Подобный формализм вреден по сути - он не соответствует идеям Википедии.--skydrinker 10:21, 27 января 2011 (UTC) ** Вообще говоря, наша задача - писать качественную энциклопедию. Если есть возможность получить профессиональную рецензию, то почему бы это не сделать? Divot 15:33, 27 января 2011 (UTC) В качестве тестового эксперимента я попросил Левона Акопяна дать такую рецензию. Было предложено три статьи по музыке: две избранные (Музыка эпохи барокко и Кларнет) и одна хорошая (Страсти (Бах)). Рецензент выбрал Музыка эпохи барокко. Divot 15:33, 27 января 2011 (UTC) Коллеги, что вы думаете по эксперименту с рецензированием? Divot 12:45, 31 января 2011 (UTC) : Конечно, неплохо иметь и такой вариант рецензирования, только на каждую избранную статью тяжело будет найти рецензента. А если статья будет посвящена квантовой физике или ядерной энергетике? Думаю, если у авторов ИС будет возможность получить подобного рода рецензию, это надо указать в достоинствах статьи, и обязательно иметь ввиду при подведении итогов. А в будущем, мне представляется, такое рецен-е, возможно, будет требованием. Создать такую ИС будет очень сложно, но за то - это будет СТАТЬЯ! Разумеется наше стандартное рецензирование никуда не пропадает. ---- PretenderrsTalk11:41, 1 февраля 2011 (UTC) ::Может рассмотреть следующий вариант - создать ещё одну категорию статей, которая по статусу была бы выше избранной. Естественно, что при создании статей такой категории нужно будет получить рецензию от специалистов (как выше сделал Divot). Такой вывод напрашивается из следующих мыслей: ::*Pretenderrs, предположил, что возможно такое рецензирование станет требованием. Но уже сейчас есть избранные статьи на темы по которых будет трудно найти рецензора. И получится, что статьи типа Музыка эпохи барокко , для не специалистов покажутся избранными, а специалисты оценят статью в 3,5-4 балла. ::*Есть статьи по одной тематике которые соответсвуют своим статусам избранных, но разница между ними велика (к примеру Подольск и Тегеран) Mr.Buzz 18:28, 1 февраля 2011 (UTC) Вторая рецензия Левона Акопяна, на статью Страсти (Бах). Поскольку статья моя, то попросил отнестись по всей строгости. Я бы убрал в самом начале слово "версии": до нашего времени дошли полные "Страсти по Иоанну" и "Страсти по Матфею". Надо бы также подчеркнуть (в разделе "Жанр "Страстей""), что рассказ Евангелиста у Баха ведется не только прозой, но и точно по библейскому тексту. Раздел "Страсти по Иоанну" я бы начал так: "Неканоническая (то есть отклоняющаяся от собственно евангельского текста) часть" и т. д. по тексту. Надо бы уточнить, доказал ли Вильгельм Руст полное или только частичное тождество "Кетенской траурной музыки" со "Страстями по Матфею" (к тому же тексты явно были разные - это тоже стоило бы оговорить). После смерти Баха не забыли не только "ХТК", но и его органную музыку. Не "двухорная", а "двуххорная" композиция. Наверно, не Арчибальд ВИльсон, а Арчибалд Уилсон. В список записей "С. по М." надо бы включить Арнонкура 2000 года и Озаву 2002 или 2003-го (сейчас не помню точно). В общем, по точности сообщаемых фактов и полноте приближается к 5, по логичности структуры и релевантности источников - тоже. Я бы включил в библиографию книгу Михаила Сапонова, в которой содержатся переводы Страстей на русский, в стихах. В общем, хорошая статья. Коллеги, давайте набирать рецензентов. Я могу попросить еще крупного специалиста по средневековому Закавказью Бурнутяна и Питера Голдена, крупнейшего авторитета по тюркам. Оба они знают русский, Голден на нем вообще разговаривает свободно. Divot 21:14, 1 февраля 2011 (UTC) * Ещё вот такая мысль. А не уходим ли мы с этими профессиональными рецензированиями от самого принципа Википедии - "главное не точность, а проверяемость"? Можем ли мы проверить за профессионалами беспрестрастность и достоверность? Не возникнет ли такой ситуации, когда информация рецензента будет опровергаться какими-либо новыми данными или источниками? Что делать, если возникнет спор между статьями одной/похожей тематики и разными рецензентами (или разного уровня знаний)? ---- PretenderrsTalk05:06, 2 февраля 2011 (UTC) *: Спор рецензентов, это вопрос индивидуальный для каждого случая. Точно так же как и спор редакторов Википедии, невозможно придумать универсальное регулирующее правило. Нужно руководствоваться базовыми правилами и здравым смыслом. И профессиональная рецензия не является вердиктом статье, а только подсказка нам, на что в статье стоит обратить внимание. Это совет, а не решение. Divot 11:55, 2 февраля 2011 (UTC) *:: То есть рецензензия профессионала - полезное дополнение к статье, которое также обсуждается и может быть поставлено под сомнение. ---- PretenderrsTalk13:17, 2 февраля 2011 (UTC) *::: Приведу пример. В статье Сефевиды приведено множество мнений о том, кем были они по происхождению. Когда я списался с Эндрю Ньюманом, одним из мировых авторитетов по вопросу, он отмел большинство из этих мнений. На мой вопрос почему он отвел мнение крупнейшего иранолога Фрая, Ньюман мне ответил, что Фрай не специалист по Сефевидам. Несомненно, в научной публикации никто и никогда не сослался бы на вскользь высказанное мнение Фрая, потому как там принято ссылаться на основополагающие работы, а не на нагугленные словосочетания. Но правила Википедии таковы, что мы приводим все точки зрения, потому как для выборки основополагающих работ необходима профессиональная квалификация. Когда я объяснил это Ньюману, он согласился с предложенной формулировкой. Конечно, если кто-то возьмет на себя труд написать статью согласно строгим академическим критериям, найдет соответствующие источники и пр., то это будет идеально и у внешнего рецензента не будет никаких оснований критиковать статью. Но это в теории, а на практике мы имеем то, что имеем. Divot 13:36, 2 февраля 2011 (UTC) ::::Идею рецензирования целиком поддерживаю. Это позволит поднять авторитетность наших статей. Возможно, на первых порах будет трудно найти специалистов, но если количество статей улучшенных после рецензирования увеличится, это привлечет специалистов. Я уверена, что настоящий специалист в своей области будет способствовать распространению правдивой и квалифицированной информации. Талантливые люди обычно отличаются щедростью души и делятся своими знаниями. Кроме того, признайтесь, интеллектуалам не хватает общения с такими же интеллектуалами. Так что думаю, главное - начало, через год будут результаты, тогда обсудим, что еще можно предпринять, --Zara-arush 17:52, 2 февраля 2011 (UTC) * Интересен вопрос, как будет проверяться личность рецензента? Мало ли кто может кем назваться и высказаться как-угодно. Например, я слабо знаю биологию и как отличу рецензию биолога-академика по тематической статье, от рецензии, написанной студентом третьего курса, который достаточно хорошо знает предмет, чтобы не допускать явных ляпсусов? То есть, участнику-неспециалисту всё-равно ни холодно ни жарко от рецензии, а участник-специалист разберется и без неё в изложенном материале. К тому же, как заметили выше, ученому будет совершенно нелегко понять принципы, по которым пишутся статьи здесь. Особенно смириться с тем, что здесь будут важны не лично его знание предмета, а наличие АИ, коим он внезапно не окажется. --Alex-engraver 17:26, 13 мая 2011 (UTC) кто дальше? Что-то далее вписываться на подведение итогов никто не планирует. Снова подвиснем на шесть дней? --Алый Король 05:27, 21 сентября 2011 (UTC) : Обычно Виктория в таких случаях подводит итог. В любом случае найдем, кому подводить.-- Vladimir Solovjev обс 05:52, 21 сентября 2011 (UTC) ::меня также смущает Лев, который выразил какие-то смутные возражения по моей статьи, пообещал "завтра" разъяснить подробнее и внезапно исчез. Придётся ждать его возвращения или есть шансы, что кто-то другой ознакомится со статьёй? --Алый Король 06:22, 21 сентября 2011 (UTC) ::: Сейчас постоянно подводят итоги Виктория, Лев и я. В любом случае мы постараемся не пропускать дни - предыдущий раз был связан с тем, что ни у меня, ни Виктории возможности подводить итог не было. Мы стараемся как-то координировать свои действия, хотя сбои и бывают. В любом случае - незаменимых нет. Если Лев не появится, то или Виктория, или я посмотрим замечания по номинации и оценим их. Там другая проблема - на номинации сейчас несколько статей, к которым были серьезные замечания.-- Vladimir Solovjev обс 14:52, 21 сентября 2011 (UTC) :::У меня сейчас нет проблем с доступом к Интернету, буду избирать. Могу записаться хоть на две недели вперед, если нужно. Вопрос в том, что избирать после 23, там все понятно.--Victoria 15:06, 21 сентября 2011 (UTC) :::: Я обычно планирую график избрания на неделю-полторы вперед, поскольку есть дни, в которые мне избирать статьи трудно из-за загруженности по работе в них (например, в понедельник я прихожу домой почти в 10 часов вечера). Но сейчас действительно очень много проблемных номинаций. И что с ними делать - большой вопрос. Хотя есть надежда, что некоторые из них до избрания дойдут.-- Vladimir Solovjev обс 15:14, 21 сентября 2011 (UTC) ::::там все понятно - я правильно понял, что с Клейном всё понятно? --Алый Король 15:45, 21 сентября 2011 (UTC) :::::Да, основные замечания исправлены, консенсус за избрание. Victoria 15:59, 21 сентября 2011 (UTC) Должны ли быть тематические категории ИС быть скрытыми? Обсуждение участника:Akim Dubrow#Категория:Википедия:Избранные статьи по химии - Akim Dubrow за открытость категорий, а я нейтрален, просто спросил, так как большинство категорий скрыты. Предлагаю обсудить.--Arbnos 17:22, 30 августа 2013 (UTC) * Вообще де-факто все они скрытые - это внутрипроектные категории, они введены для удобства проекта.-- Vladimir Solovjev обс 18:28, 30 августа 2013 (UTC) ** А нам, в тематических проектах, хочется, чтобы ИС по нашей тематике были видны читателям для возможности навигации по ним. --''Akim Dubrow'' 22:05, 4 сентября 2013 (UTC) ИС, ХС и ИСП в Бизнес-журнале Коллеги, хотел бы представить проект Викитекст в «Бизнес-журнале». Его суть состоит в создании актуальных энциклопедических текстов экономической тематики, которые пишутся для «Википедии» в рамках «Википедии» редакторами «Википедии» штатными инструментами «Википедии», а при достижении определённых параметров (получают статус ИС, ХС или ИСП) публикуется еще и в «Бизнес-журнале» с упоминанием основных авторов материала. Буду признателен за советы, которые помогли достигнуть целей, поставленных в рамках проекта. --Kalashnov 19:39, 8 июня 2014 (UTC) Предложение по уменьшению очереди кандидатов Сейчас очередь на ВП:КИС постоянно составляет от нескольких недель до пары месяцев. Это связано в том числе с тем, что новички не всегда выставляют статьи на рецензирование перед их выдвижением, из-за чего их кандидатов приходится вычитывать по несколько дней или пару недель. Предлагаю дополнить первый абзац раздела правил «Номинирование» следующей нормой по примеру регламента КХС: «Если вы выставляете статью на статус избранной впервые, ее предварительное рецензирование обязательно». --Синкретик/связь/вклад 08:34, 4 сентября 2014 (UTC) Координация с рубрикой «Знаете ли вы» Коллеги, я бы хотел обратить ваше внимание на вот это обсуждение: Обсуждение проекта:Знаете ли вы/Подготовка следующего выпуска#Оптимизация. В отличие от общего вопроса, обсуждаемого сейчас на форумах, координация объёма анонса ИС и рубрики ЗЛВ могла бы быть маленьким, но реальным шагом к улучшению внешнего вида заглавной страницы. Так что если есть желание поговорить о конкретике, приглашаю присоединяться к этому обсуждению. --Deinocheirus 13:59, 20 октября 2014 (UTC) Проседание графика Что-то часто стал проседать график избрания. Пара дырок была, когда Лев в нужное время не сумел появиться в Википедии, но нынешняя вроде как с этим не связана. Думаю, положение «если никто не записался, по умолчанию избирает Виктория» надо отменять, потому что мало ли что у неё именно в этот срок может произойти. Поэтому предлагаю всё-таки установить, что запись обязательна — тогда хоть за пару дней до срока будет видно, что на такую-то дату у нас дырка. При этом, если Владимира не затруднит, я бы хотел, чтобы до моей следующей очереди был подведён окончательный итог по Бузулукскому монастырю. --Deinocheirus 11:36, 22 июня 2015 (UTC) * У меня сейчас не так много свободного времени, к сожалению, и до начала июля вряд ли что изменится. Но я вписался на 25-е, посмотрим, как дальше будет. Но наверное действительно нужно вписываться на все дни.-- Vladimir Solovjev обс 13:51, 23 июня 2015 (UTC) О кураторах Коллеги, возможно, я несколько волюнтаристским способом вернул номинацию статьи Мастер и Маргарита, временно снятую основным автором. По результатам обсуждения на СО основного автора сложилось впечатление, что она не возражает вернуть номинациюпри наличии куратора, а опытные участники не хотели быть кураторами поодиночке. Таким образом, я добавил согласившегося и себя, с пометкой, что коллега может меня заменить. Вопрос к участникам проекта — ничего ли я не нарушил, надо ли это было с кем-либо согласовывать (кроме основного автора), и можно ли поставить кураторами и (последний, вроде бы, почти согласился, но «просто не знает, может ли стать куратором любой желающий»). Спасибо (и извините, если что не так), — Adavyd 20:32, 30 сентября 2015 (UTC) * Даже избирающим может записаться любой желающий, если у него есть хотя бы одна ИС. Это явно прописано в правилах про избирающих, естественно, что оно распространяется и на кураторов.--Dmartyn80 06:52, 1 октября 2015 (UTC) * Не вижу препятствий. Принципиально если автор не возражает, кто ее будет дорабатывать уже не важно. Давайте не мешать дух с буквой. Если будут устранены замечания - какая разница каким путем. --Sas1975kr 11:02, 1 октября 2015 (UTC) ** Хорошо, спасибо. Так как возражений не последовало, я заменил своё имя на . Если будет нужна моя помощь, я всегда могу подключиться. В этом эпизоде главным было сохранение номинации. — Adavyd 14:27, 1 октября 2015 (UTC)